1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for effecting a waveguide to stripline transition. More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement wherein a portion of the stripline is interposed in the space between an input waveguide section and an aligned short circuit waveguide section, and means are provided between the walls of the waveguide sections to simulate the continuation of the waveguide walls.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waveguide to stripline transitions are known in the art. Some are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,508, Ito et al, May 8, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,204, Fache et al, Dec. 2, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,823, Lavedan, Jr. et al, Jan. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,516, van de Grijp, June 5 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,964, Saul, Apr. 7, 1981 and Howe, H. Jr., Stripline Circuit Design (Artech House, 1974), p. 40. From these patents, and other prior art, it is known to extend a stripline into the interior of the waveguide to effect a waveguide to stripline transition. However, the striplines extend through a discontinuity in the waveguide walls which provides losses at the transition. Most of the cited references impose the limitation that the transition must be made at an end or edge of the stripline circuit.
None of the cited references teach the step of providing a simulation of the continuation of the waveguide walls.